Los recuerdos del amor
by Oleen
Summary: Kurt ama a Blaine y viceversa. Kurt sería egoísta el querer que Blaine permaneciera a su lado. Blaine deseaba aprovechar la oportunidad que le daba la vida. ¿Qué pasa cuando el destino tiene planes diferentes?


**LOS RECUERDOS DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO 1**

_Viernes – 21:30 hrs_

-Kurt, ¿Crees que no me duele hacerte esto?

-Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? – Dijo este entre sollozos – Tú quieres irte y dejarme, eso es lo que quieres.

- Es una gran oportunidad para mí y lo sabes- suplicaba, Blaine trataba de hacer entender a Kur sobre la gran oportunidad que tenía en frente.

- Pero, estamos en New York, aquí puedes tener todas las oportunidades posibles. – Kurt se negaba, él tenía en mente no dejar ir a Blaine de su lado.

-Lo puedo hacer pero primero debo asegurar el contrato con la disquera principal… eso es en Londres…- Kurt solo negó con la cabeza empezando a soltar sollozos.

Blaine había recibido un contrato de una disquera Londinense, claro él podía moverse con la disquera desde New York pero primero debía hacer el contrato en persona. Esta era la razón por la cual debía viajar al otro continente, pero el viaje duraría unos seis meses. Él deseaba poder ir con Kurt, Kurt amaba Europa e irse a Londres sería un buen momento para ambos pero Kurt en estos momentos estaba en ensayos finales y generales ya que dentro de un mes debutaría en Broadway, como el Señor Carson en "_Sueños de la vida"._

-Kurt ¿Tú me amas? – Preguntó Blaine y causó que Kurt lo mirará extrañado.

Blaine no se había entrometido en el camino de Kurt para realizar sus sueños y metas. No estaba enojado con Kurt pero deseaba que este lo apoyara.

-Por supuesto- dijo firmemente Kurt a pesar de sus sollozos.- es por eso que me casaré contigo. – Kurt llevo su mano a su dedo anular en donde permanecía el anillo de compromiso que desde un principio, desde el momento en que Blaine se lo propuso, tuvo lugar y desde entonces no había salido.

Kurt en realidad lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso y estaba seguro de que lo haría siempre. Pero él necesitaba de Blaine a su lado, Blaine era su ancla sin él, sin Blaine, sentiría como flotar, Blaine era su todo.

-Entonces- Blaine se le acerco y le tomó de la mano llevándolo a que se sentarán en el sofá – déjame ir por mi segundo sueño, al regresar vendré a cumplir mi primer y gran sueño… casarme contigo – Blaine le tomo la mano y le besó el anillo de compromiso.

Kurt derramaba lágrimas, si, él estaba seguro que Blaine lo ama pero… si lo ama ¿por qué lo dejaría solo? En especial cuando necesitaría de su apoyo. Una persona que te ama está las buenas y en las malas ¿Verdad?

-No… - susurró Kurt zafándose del agarre de Blaine – Si… si tú te vas… - suspiró y trató de controlar sus lágrimas – no pienses que no seguiré sin tí.

Tal vez lo que había dicho Kurt sonara egoísta pero que sería de él sin Blaine, seis y largos mese sin Blane, sería una total agonía.

Kurt se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación dejando a Blaine solo en la sala.

La discusión se había evitado por un largo mes, se lo había mencionado a Kurt pero, como siempre, no le había permitido contar los detalles porque Kurt no desea que él se vaya. El tiempo se agotó para Blaine. Si él deseaba el contrato con la disquera debía partir el sábado… es decir mañana.

Blaine sacó de su bolsillo dos boletos de avión. Él tenía la intención de al menos Kurt lo acompañara durante una semana, que pidiera una semana de descanso antes del estreno. Se sentía mal el no poder estar presente en el debut de Kurt, él estaba esperando por ver a su prometido en el escenario pero también se sentía mal porque Kurt no lo apoyaba para seguir su sueño y es más ahora le hacía escoger.

Blaine miró los datos del avión…

"_Sábado 08 de Marzo - Vuelo 201ª - Hora: 17:00 hrs - Partida: NewYork - Destino: Londres"_

Dejó los boletos sobre la pequeña mesita del centro, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba Kurt durmiendo, o eso aparentaba, se acostó sobre su lado dando la espalda a Kurt, este había hecho lo mismo. Se dispuso a dormir lo consiguió luego de dos horas… en ese momento su cabeza estaba todo un lío.

**O – O – O**

_Sábado – 8:30 hrs_

Al despertar Blaine se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación. No se preocupó, sabía muy bien que Kurt se despertaba temprano, inclusive los sábados.

Blaine se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina donde solía encontrar a Kurt todas las mañanas, para su sorpresa, Kurt no se encontraba allí. Solo se hallaba una nota sobre la mesa.

"_Emergencia en el teatro, no regreso hasta la noche, tal vez antes, Kurt"_

Se sorprendió con la nota ya que Kurt siempre solía ser un poco cariñoso con las notas, había agarrado costumbre al realizarlas y Blaine recibirlas o ir buscándolas por toda la casa.

Blaine había despertado con una pequeña esperanza pero esta se esfumó. Kurt tal vez no llegaría hasta la noche, él debía tomar una decisión y era la decisión más difícil de su vida.

**O – O – O**

_Sábado – 16:30 hrs_

Kurt retornó a su hogar por la tarde, sabía que las emergencias a veces duraban más o duraban menos, en esta ocasión duró menos.

Notó que Blaine no se encontraba en la sala viendo películas como habitualmente lo hacía. Si no se encontraba en casa, Blaine andaba en el estudio de grabación junto a Jeff, Nick y Sam, grabando, componiendo. Sin mucha importancia se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una ducha y ponerse una ropa más cómoda. Lo primero que notó al entrar a la habitación fueron dos rosas al lado de una carta todo estaba sobre la cama.

Kurt frunció el ceño y dejo el abrigo a un lado de la cama y las llaves del auto sobre el velador al lado de la cama, tomó las rosas y las olfateó, se le fue imposible no sonreír, el púnico que podía haber hecho el detalle era Blaine, estaba seguro que él lo había hecho y ama esos detalles. Suspiró y tomó la carta, extrajo de ella una hoja doblada, la desdobló y reconoció la letra de Blaine en ella, empezó a leer…

_Kurt: _

_Espero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Me alegra saber que cumplirás tus sueños pero me entristece el no estar ahí para verlos, para ver tu hermosa sonrisa cuando lo estés viviendo. No te lo dije antes pero tenía hasta el día de hoy para tomar una decisión acerca de la disquera. Tal vez cuando leas la carta yo este volando sobre el Atlántico con destino a Londres. Pensarás que soy egoísta al dejarte solo e ir por mis sueños, pero quiero hacer esto para que algún día tú seas el que este orgulloso de mía, orgulloso de haber logrado lo segundo que más quería. Que algún día andes por la calle presumiendo lo maravilloso y orgulloso que estas de tu esposo, si Kurt aun albergo mis esperanzas de poder cumplir mí anhelado sueño pero eso también dependerá de ti. Anhelaba también que me acompañarás en este viaje, al menos unos día y disfrutáramos, en el sobre encontrarás el boleto de avión. Sé que me dijiste que si tomaba esta decisión seguirías sin mí, lo entiendo no trataré de atarte, se que son seis meses, seis meses en las cuales no podré tenerte cerca, no podré abrazarte, no podré besarte, no podré sentirte pero quiero que sepas que yo si esperaré por ti, lo haría sin pasarán cien años, si pasaran mil años inclusive te esperaría por toda la eternidad. Espero me perdones por esto, no dudes ni un segundo de mi amor, yo no lo hago. Te amé en el ayer, te amo en el ahora y te amaré en el mañana.  
>Desde lo profundo y con todo mi corazón, siempre tuyo.<em>

_-Blaine_

Kurt no sabía en qué momento sus lágrimas habían brotado, sus piernas temblaban y parecía que en cualquier momento caería. Pero… Blaine se había ido…

Kurt entró en desesperación torpemente buscó en el sobre el boleto de avión para poder observa los datos del vuelo. El vuelo salía a las 15:00 hrs. Aun tenía tiempo, el aeropuerto quedaba a veinte minutos, aun eran las 14:25hrs. Tal vez podría llegar para decirle a Blaine que fue un estúpido y que lo amaba como no se lo imaginaba, que él ya se sentía orgulloso de él, que lo esperaría para que así cumplieran el anhelo más grande de ambos, casarse y formar una familia.

Tomó su abrigo, el celular y las llaves del auto y corrió a todas su fuerzas le permitía tropezando en el trayecto. Cogió el celular y trató de llamar a Blaine pero este le mandaba al buzón. Se subió rápidamente al auto y lo encendió. No le tomó menos de 10 minutos atascarse en el tráfico que estaba en la calle principal a esas horas. Vio como algunos autos se desviaban por una calle estrecha. Espero, impaciente, en la lentitud del tráfico hasta llegar a la calle y doblar.

**O – O – O**

Blaine estaba sentado en las sillas de espera con su vista puesta en las puertas del aeropuerto. Algo en su interior le decía que esperara. Tenía la ilusión de que Kurt podría llegar, al menos para gritarle que lo odiaba o que lo amaba, esperaba que fuera para la segunda opción.

Las esperanzas fueron desapareciendo y se esfumó completamente cuando oyó la voz de la señorita avisando que debía abordar su vuelo. Blaine se levantó de forma perezosa, tardando en su andar. Se dirigió a la puerta de embarque pero aun pendiente de la puerta del aeropuerto.

**O – O – O**

Kurt aumentó la velocidad, el _atajo_ demoró más de lo que uno pensaría. No le importaba si llegaba al aeropuerto con 100 multas por exceder el límite de velocidad, él quería llegar. Pero se alivio al ver que en menos de 8 minutos llegaría al aeropuerto. Quería al menos ver a Blaine abordar. La melodía de su celular interrumpió su concentración en la carretera, tenía una llamada entrante pero Kurt no alcanzó a ver la pantalla ya que en un momento eufórico, porque Blaine no contestaba el celular, Kurt había arrojado sin dirección alguno el suyo.

La melodía insistente lo tentó, _podría ser Blaine_ pensó para sí mismo. Kurt trató nuevamente ver la pantalla descuidando la carretera y así descuidando la luz del semáforo pasándose la luz roja y antes de reaccionar un auto impacto por el lado derecho del auto. Kurt fue consciente del choque el impacto del auto hizo que ambos automóvil rodaran, gracias al cinturón Kurt logro evitar el salir disparado por el impacto y reacción de su auto pero en el rodar del automóvil sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Dejándolo inconsciente.

**O – O – O**

Blaine se encontraba ya en su asiento del avión, miraba por la pequeña ventana, deseaba que Kurt hubiera llegado por lo menos para gritarle que lo odiaba pero no sucedió. Deseaba que Kurt lo perdonara y que el tiempo y destino esté de su lado para que al retornar su relación con Kurt empiece a surgir nuevamente y fortalecerla para así cumplir su promesa que le hizo a Kurt hace un tiempo en las escaleras de Dalton y como prueba se encontraba el anillo en su dedo anular.

_El avión despegó llevándose consigo a Blaine con destino a Londres sin saber que en New York dejaba a un Kurt, su Kurt, inconsciente en camino al hospital._


End file.
